The Warrior Games
by HollyleafLover0905
Summary: The Dark Forest won the Great Battle. They decide to leave the clans alone, but every greenleaf, four tributes from each clan must fight to the death in the Warrior Games. One cat will be victorious. Rated T because of murder.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's been a while, but I've been very busy and are currently working on six fanfics! This one was really a spur of the moment idea, but I'm hooked into writing it and hopefully you will be hooked into reading! As for the other two unreleased fanfics, one of them is a short song-fic that I have all planned out and just need to write, and the other is called Flames, not spoiling what it's about yet! Both are Warriors content. I hope you enjoy this, and chapters of TL, FP and M are coming soon!**

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader:

Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy:

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cats:

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Jayfeather-grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors:

Greystripe-long-haired grey tom

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie-striped silver she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Cherrypaw (ginger she-cat)

Berrynose-cream-coloured tom

Hazeltail-small grey-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-grey-and-white tom

Cinderheart-grey tabby she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Apprentice, Molepaw (brown-and-cream tom)

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale grey tom with black stripes

Apprentice, Seedpaw (very pale ginger she-cat)

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Hollyleaf-black she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Lilypaw (dark tabby she-cat with white patches)

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Queens:

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Elders:

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a grey muzzle

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

ShadowClan

Leader:

Blackstar-large white tom with jet-black paws

Deputy:

Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Medicine Cat:

Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

Warriors:

Oakfur-small brown tom

Smokefoot-black tom

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Grasspaw (pale brown tabby she-cat)

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Scorchfur-dark grey tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

Pinenose-black she-cat

Ferretclaw-cream-and-grey tom

Apprentice, Spikepaw (dark brown tom)

Queens:

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders:

Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

WindClan

Leader:

Onestar-brown tabby tom

Deputy:

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Apprentice, Slightpaw (black tom with flash of white on his chest)

Medicine Cat:

Kestrelflight-mottled grey tom

Warriors:

Crowfeather-dark grey tom

Apprentice, Featherpaw (grey tabby she-cat)

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Apprentice, Hootpaw (dark grey tom)

Gorsetail-very pale grey-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Leaftail-dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Apprentice, Oatpaw (pale brown tabby tom)

Emberfoot-grey tom with two dark paws

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Furzepelt-grey-and-white she-cat

Queens:

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Elders:

Whiskernose-light brown tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat

RiverClan

Leader:

Mistystar-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy:

Reedwhisker-black tom

Medicine Cats:

Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Willowshine-grey tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Greymist-pale grey tabby she-cat

Mintfur-light grey tabby tom

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail-dark grey she-cat

Apprentice, Mossypaw (brown-and-white she-cat)

Pebblefoot-mottled grey tom

Apprentice, Rushpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Beetlewhisker-brown-and-white tabby tom

Petalfur-grey-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Queens:

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom

Chapter 1:

The ThunderClan cats trudged wearily to the island, hearts sinking. And for good reason; today was the Reaping. Bramblestar led his battered clan through the trees and undergrowth, the hazy yellow sky quivering overhead. He remembered every moment of the Great Battle, how they had seemed to be winning at the start, before the Dark Forest overpowered them. He remembered when his own father, Tigerstar, had killed Firestar in cold blood. Tigerstar was gone now, of course; struck by lightning soon after the end of the battle. Brokenstar still lived, if you can call it that. As did his half-brother, Hawkfrost. And Mapleshade. And many others. Bramblestar remembered the giddy sense of relief as the Dark Forest cats decided to leave the broken clans alone. Fighting back tears, he remembered the outrage and the sorrow at their second announcement. He could practically hear Brokenstar's challenging mew in his ears. "Every greenleaf, four tributes from each clan must fight to the death in the Warrior Games. One cat will be victorious." Bramblestar sighed. Today, the Dark Forest cats would choose the sixteen tributes who would take part in the Warrior Games. He desperately hoped that none of his kin would be chosen. He didn't know what he would do if they were. By now, ThunderClan had reached the tree that bridged the mainland to the island. They walked across it.

"Cats of all clans!" Brokenstar yowled from the centre of the island. The clan reached the clearing to see Brokenstar, Hawkfrost, Mapleshade and Shredtail sitting in the branches of the tree.

Bramblestar, Blackstar, Onestar and Mistystar should be up there! Hollyleaf thought fervently. She too remembered every moment of the Great Battle. She remembered how Dovewing had bravely sacrificed herself for her sister, Ivypool, when Hawkfrost had tried to murder his former apprentice. She remembered watching helplessly as Dovewing bled to death on the ground, remembered the sinking feeling telling her that it should have been her. Forcing herself to think of the positives, Hollyleaf remembered how she had forgiven her mother, Leafpool, and her foster mother, Squirrelflight. She remembered becoming a mentor, to Lilypaw, who she loved dearly. If the young she-cat was reaped today, Hollyleaf didn't know how she would cope. She didn't have to wait long to find out. "As you are all aware, today is the Reaping for the first," Brokenstar paused now, to put cruel emphasis on the next word. "Annual Warrior Games." The Dark Forest cats cheered. The clan cats stayed silent. "Tributes will be warriors, apprentices or medicine cats, with the exception of Jayfeather." Hollyleaf glanced at her brother. She couldn't tell if he was happy or angry. She couldn't read him anymore. Brokenstar continued. "I will now announce the tributes from ShadowClan." Hollyleaf sensed tension from the ShadowClan cats. "Snowbird, Tigerheart, Grasspaw and Ferretclaw, you have the honour of representing your clan in the Warrior Games." Brokenstar yowled. He whisked his tail towards Hawkfrost. The tom stood up.

"Thank you. I will be announcing the tributes for RiverClan."

Leafpool looked over to the RiverClan cats. She desperately hoped that Mothwing wouldn't be chosen. They were very close friends, and Leafpool would be heartbroken if she had to lose her. The golden-furred medicine cat met her amber gaze and gave her a small nod. Leafpool felt claws dragging at her heart. "The tributes are Willowshine, Pebblefoot, Rushpaw and Mossypaw!" Leafpool saw Mothwing dig her claws into the ground. Willowshine was looking at the floor. Leafpool grieved for her as she watched Shredtail stand up.

"I was a warrior of WindClan once. I will announce their tributes." He mewed. "Nightcloud, Emberfoot, Featherpaw and Oatpaw will fight for WindClan!"

Ivypool took a shaky breath. She wanted to be chosen. Ever since Dovewing had died for her, Ivypool had felt the need to prove her loyalty to ThunderClan, and this would be the perfect way to do it. If she won, a feast would be held in Dovewing's honour and the clan would believe in her once more. She felt a purr rising in her throat. She had to be chosen. Ivypool turned her dark blue gaze to the thick-furred orange-and-white she-cat who was beginning to stand up.

"Hello, ThunderClan!" She purred aggressively, sarcasm and manipulation dripping from her voice. "My name is Mapleshade, and before I announce your tributes, I'd like to thank you all for ruining my life and murdering my kits!" Jeers from the Dark Forest cats wrung through the clearing. "I am delighted to announce that the tributes from my beloved clan will be Hazeltail, Molepaw, Thornclaw and Ivypool!" Ivypool felt a wave of relief flood over her. She would avenge Dovewing and fight for her clan!

"No! No! I volunteer- I volunteer as tribute!" Hollyleaf didn't know what made her yowl those four words, the four words that would change her life. But she was glad she had done it. Ivypool's guilt had driven her into insanity and depression, and Hollyleaf wanted to protect her. The four clans were silent, and an icy chill washed over Hollyleaf.

"You-you... volunteer?" Mapleshade spluttered.

"Yes. I volunteer as tribute." Hollyleaf was calmer now, her old confidence finding her again.

"Very well. Who do you wish to replace?" Mapleshade sounded taken aback. Hollyleaf answered immediately.

"Ivypool."

"No!" Ivypool yelled out. She had to represent her clan!

"Sorry, dear. Hollyleaf has taken your place." Mapleshade purred, clearly enjoying the chaos. Hollyleaf narrowed her green eyes. So she was in the Warrior Games.

"The tributes have been chosen. The Warrior Games will begin in a quarter moon. This gathering is over." While ThunderClan padded back to the camp, Hollyleaf had only one thing on her mind. As if she couldn't quite believe it, she went over the facts in her head. My name is Hollyleaf. My home is ThunderClan. I am in Warrior Games.

And I am going to win.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess who's back?! This story never got many views or reviews, but I remember being really excited about it, so I thought it would be the perfect thing to post first now I'm back. Confession: I don't really read Warriors anymore, so I apologise if any details are off, but I want to continue a few of my stories because, hey, writing practice is writing practice. I've got about five chapters of Frozen Pool ready to post, so I'll do that at some point. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue Twin Leaves or Medicine. Maybe I'll try something completely new? Anyways, I'm rambling. It's been a long and crazy year. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 2:

Hollyleaf noticed the way everyone looked at her now. With awe, resentment, confusion and grief. The Warrior Games would begin tomorrow. The past couple of days had been a rush of stress, battle training, pained goodbyes and sleepless nights, but only now did her future really sink in. She was going to fight cats from the other clans, not to mention her own clanmates, to the death. Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes. In some ways, she had an advantage. She had already killed before. Of course, her clanmates didn't know that. They thought Ashfur's death was a mistake, a matter of self defence. Needless to say, they were completely wrong.

"Come on, Hollyleaf. We're going to get in some last minute battle practice." Hazeltail brushed Hollyleaf's black pelt as she walked towards the camp entrance. Hollyleaf turned to follow her numbly. Soon, she was in the training hollow with Hazeltail, Thornclaw and Molepaw. Lionblaze was there too.

"Today, we're going to practice killing moves." Hollyleaf heard a sharp intake of breath from the other tributes as her brother spoke.

"These will be very important in the Warrior Games." She saw the other cats nod.

"Hollyleaf, you fight with Thornclaw, and Hazeltail and Molepaw can fight together." Hollyleaf walked towards Thornclaw.

"Hazeltail, I'm going to demonstrate the move with you." Hollyleaf watched as Lionblaze pounced on Hazeltail before she could react, pinning her paws down and leaning down as if to bite her throat. Of course, he didn't. Hazeltail rolled away and stood up. Hollyleaf glanced at Thornclaw. He was watching, in awe. Now was the perfect time to strike. She pounced on the older tom and leaned down. Suddenly, the memories yanked her back and the tom beneath her paws was pale grey, not golden brown.

"No! Not again... not..."

"Hollyleaf? Are you alright?" Thornclaw's mew was concerned.

"You completely fazed out for a second there." Hollyleaf unsheathed her claws and dug them into Thornclaw's shoulders.

"I know."

Her dreams that night were scattered and fragmented. Blood dyeing a clear river red. Dovewing getting ripped apart by Hawkfrost. A grey tabby she-cat asking to form an alliance... When Hollyleaf slipped into consciousness, the grey morning light was shining through the branches. She tried to memorise every detail of the warriors den.

_It might be the last time I ever see it... _Wearily, she padded out and into the clearing. Everyone went silent.

Leafpool was the first to approach her.

"I'm going to miss you so much..." Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Squirrelflight and Bramblestar soon followed. She numbly listened to their goodbyes, looking at the ground. When her eyes briefly glanced up, she met Cinderheart's dark blue gaze, which held a heartbreaking sadness.

"You came back just to leave me again."

"I'm sorry."

"I'll miss you."

"I love you."

"I know."

The silent conversation flickered through their eyes. Hollyleaf's heart ached. She wasn't listening to what her kin were saying, but Thornclaw's voice rang out above the others.

"Hollyleaf? It's time to go."


End file.
